


I Love The Way You Taste.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Obedience for Kinkbingo, D/s for Glam bingo, #95 command for lover100 and #39 collars for 50kinkyways. Adam and Tommy play in the dungeon. And Adam has a present for Tommy, if he behaves. Part two of the Kink verse'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Way You Taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Sequel to my fic [  
>   
> This Is Not What Vanilla Tastes Like](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/19331.html), but can be read as a stand alone.  
> Banner by@ Bloodyrosered

  
He loves everything he does with Adam, but he really likes using the Sex dungeon he has in the basement of his new house, partly because it was the first place he had admitted to wanting Adam, had let Adam know he wanted to be dominated. He had submitted to Adam for the first time against the back wall. So when Adam orders him to go to the dungeon and wait for him, there is no question about the fact that he'll obey. He always obeys Adam. He'd never been much for obedience before Adam, breaking every rule people set around him. But obeying Adam feels good, feels natural. He follows Adam's every demand willingly. So when Adam commands him to go and wait in the dungeon he obeys, goes down, finds a kneeling pad and waits for his Dom.  
　  
They've played in here a lot since his first time in here with Adam. He was only meant to come stay with Adam until his apartment was repaired, but he'd never left and it had been months since he got here. He didn't unpack into the guest room either. Adam asked him to stay and he's staying, as long as Adam wants him, he's Adams. Adam has never given him a command that he didn't want to follow. Tommy's new to being in a D/s relationship. He'd played around a little before Adam, but never like this. He's never willingly completely submitted to anyone other than Adam. He thought it would take longer for him to get used to taking commands in the bedroom, but it has never felt anything other than natural to do as Adam says. Adam doesn't boss him around, certainly not outside the bedroom. In fact, out of the two of them, Tommy's the one who gets mouthy sometimes. He gets his way a lot, Adam does anything to keep him happy.  
　  
He's the very picture of an obedient sub now though, on his knees, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for his next command. It feels like he's waiting forever, but he knows Adam never keeps him waiting for long. It just feels like forever when he's knelt down here alone. Nothing but his own thoughts to occupy his mind and all he can think about is what Adam might have planned. He knows the likelihood of him guessing is slim to none, but he likes thinking about the possibilities and there are so many possibilities. Whatever Adam asks, whatever he commands of him in this room, Tommy will do it. He thinks it's maybe easier to obey, to be obedient, when he knows he can trust Adam to never command him to do something that he wouldn't want. They've talked limits and he knows Adam won't push him past them, he might take him to the edge, but he never crosses the line. When he hears the door open, he doesn't get nervous, excitement hums through his veins.   
　  
Adam comes down the stairs slowly. Tommy keeps his eyes on his lap, waiting. He never thought he could be good at being patient, but it turns out he's pretty good at it when it comes to Adam. He actually likes the way the anticipation builds. Adam comes to stand in front of him, reaches out and cups Tommy's chin. He didn't think he'd tensed up, but he must have because he relaxes into Adam's touch.  
　  
"Stand, strip and kneel again." Adam orders and Tommy is more than happy to obey. He gets up, strips, folds his clothes and sets them to one side before getting down onto his knees again. Adam doesn't keep it too cold down here and for that, Tommy is always grateful; he hates the cold. Which Adam knew before they even started this, hell everyone knows Tommy's not a fan of being cold, but Adam's the one who's best at remembering to keep him warm. He's lost count of the times he's gone out, realized he was freezing his ass off and didn't have a coat, just to find out Adam had brought Tommy's coat or scarf, gloves and of course he was always willing to cuddle Tommy till he warmed up.  
　  
"Good boy." Adam says softly and it makes Tommy shiver, it always has and he thinks maybe it always will.  
　  
"I have something for you." Adam says, his hand on Tommy's jaw, urging him to lift his chin, look up at Adam.   
　  
"Do you want it?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yes." He doesn't need to know what it is, because whenever Adam wants to give him something, it is never anything bad, never something Tommy wouldn't want.  
　  
Adam puts a hand in his pocket and pulls out a slim, black leather collar, with a silver collar. In their day to day lives, they might wear fetish just like it's fashion, but this isn't like that. This isn't a costume to be worn on stage. This is Adam asking Tommy to wear his collar, to be owned by him completely. Anyone who knows anything about D/s relationships will see it and know he belongs to someone. It makes Tommy's breath hitch, but in a good way; he wants to wear Adam's collar, wants to be owned by him. So much so that he's already tipping his head back a little, bearing his throat, his neck to Adam.  
　  
"You really want this, don't you?" Adam says, one hand wrapping around Tommy's throat and Adam might as well have wrapped a hand around Tommy's cock. He loves it when Adam cuts his air off, but it's not something they do every time they play. Adam's so careful not to do too much and neither of them want to be explaining bruises like that if he gets them.  
　  
"Yes." He wants it so much, he's almost shaking.   
　  
"Want to wear my mark? I got one they said was comfortable enough to wear all the time. If I want you to wear it all the time, will you do that?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yes." He doesn't care what people will say when they see it, the rumours it'll cause. He knows what it means and he wants to have the reminder of who he belongs to around his neck. He wants to feel the leather against his skin, knowing that Adam put it there.   
　  
"Lean forward." Adam commands and Tommy rushes to obey, tipping his head forward, eyes on the floor again, Adam's feet just at the edge of his vision.  
　  
Adam puts the collar around his neck, closes the buckle, fingers running around the band, checking the fit. He makes sure it's not loose; it would rub, and not tight enough to affect his breathing. Adam's making sure the collar is comfortable, because he wants Tommy to wear it all the time and Tommy has to take a deep breath, almost overwhelmed by the commitment Adam is giving to him. It's not like he thought Adam was leaving him before, but the collar, it's like a reminder that Adam will always be there, always want him.  
　  
"Straighten up, let me look at you." Adam orders and Tommy does as quickly as he can, wanting to see if Adam likes it; his approval means more to Tommy than anyone else's ever has.  
　  
"Looks so good on you. I love seeing you like this. Naked apart from my collar, I wish I could keep you like this forever." Adam says softly, his hand stroking over the leather and the skin of Tommy's neck at the front and it sends pleasure shooting down his spine. He'd let Adam keep him like this, if he asked. But he knows Adam wouldn't, they have a life outside this room, a life together, one they both love.  
　  
"Do you like it?" Adam asks, taking his hands off Tommy and he misses the feel of them straight away. He can never get enough of Adam's hands on him. He's like an addict, only luckily for him, his addiction isn't ever going to hurt him.  
　  
"I love it." Tommy says honestly.  
　  
"Stand up." Adam says and Tommy has obeyed the command before Adam's really even finished making it. The feeling of the collar around his throat is new and he likes it, likes knowing he'll have a physical reminder that he and Adam are together, even when they are apart.   
　  
"So beautiful, pale skin and black leather, you don't know what you do to me." Adam says softly. Stepping forward, he cups Tommy's jaw carefully, like he thinks Tommy might break and then he kisses him. Lips feather light at first, but the kiss quickly deepens and Tommy moans into Adam's mouth. He kisses back. Adam has never expected him to wait for a command to kiss him back, so he's not be disobedient when he kisses back, Adam still dominates the kiss.  
　  
Adam's kiss leaves him breathless and aching and all he wants is more. He always wants more and Adam always seems to know what Tommy needs, what he wants. He kisses Tommy again, one hand on his jaw, the other cupping his naked hip. The material of Adam's clothes soft against his a skin and a reminder that he is completely naked and Adam is still fully clothed. He's seen Adam naked many times, but when they’re here, in the dungeon, Adam is often dressed when Tommy isn't. He's used to it and as much as he loves seeing Adam naked, there is always something thrilling about being the only one naked, venerable, submissive and obedient. He can only imagine being like this with Adam; he's never trusted another person the way he trusts Adam.  
　  
Adam breaks the kiss, strokes his thumb over Tommy's lower lip, his eyes filled with so much heat that Tommy's stomach flips. He knows whatever Adam's going to ask of him, he'll like it, the way he always does. Adam surprises him by wrapping his hand around Tommy's cock, jacking it firmly but slow.   
　  
"You've been so good for me, so obedient." Adam says softly and Tommy bites his lip to keep in a whimper.  
　  
"You follow every command I give you. So good and now you’re standing there wearing my collar. It looks as good on you as I thought it would. I've been dreaming about this, getting a collar on you. Been thinking about if you'd submit to it or if you'd hate it. I'm so glad you want this too, baby." Adam says and the whole time his hand keeps moving.  
　  
"You look amazing, it's okay, you can make noise if you want to, don't hold it in." Adam says softly and Tommy lets himself gasp when Adam's thumb swipes over the head of his cock.  
　  
"Adam." Tommy moans softly.  
　  
"Yes, baby?" Adam asks, his hand never even slowing down.  
　  
"I need, I need." Tommy breaks up, pleasure coiling in his stomach. He's been turned on ever since he followed Adam's command to come down here. Normally he'd want more, would want to ask Adam to fuck him, but he's so on edge, Adam putting the collar on him more arousing than he ever though something like that could be and he wants to come so badly.  
　  
"Need what? You need to tell me what you want, Tommy." Adam says firmly, fingers rubbing on the underside of his cock head before sliding back down again and it's hard to think, let alone talk with all the pleasure swimming in his head, but he knows that if he doesn't ask for it, he won't get to come.  
　  
"I need to come, Adam please." Tommy begs. As close as he is, if Adam doesn't give him permission, he will do everything he can to not come till Adam gives permission.  
　  
"Seen as you've been so good and you look so good wearing my collar, you can come when you want." Adam tells him and relief rolls through Tommy.  
　  
"Thank you Adam, thank you." Tommy gasps, keeping his hips still when all they want to do is buck into Adam's touch, but he doesn't have permission for that.  
　  
His obedience is being rewarded, but that doesn't mean he's going to fuck up now. He can come, but he still needs to follow the rules. He likes following Adam's rules, it always leads to pleasure for him, generally for both of them. He has to lock his knees when he starts to feel wobbly, his body shacking as Adam works him closer and closer to the edge. He doesn't try to hold in his moans, because Adam said he didn't have to. Tommy's loud in bed, Adam seems to like it, so it works out well for them both.   
　  
His orgasm takes his by surprise, even though he was close and he comes calling out Adam's name, vision whitening out as pleasure steals his breath. He's a little out of it after that, but he's distantly aware of Adam cleaning him up and then he's very aware of Adam kissing him, soft and deep and it makes his knees feel weak again, like they are made of jelly not bone. He can feel Adam's cock through his jeans, hard and warm and the feel of it is enough to make Tommy moan.  
　  
"Can I get you off?" Tommy asks when Adam ends the kiss.  
　  
"On your knees again, baby." Adam commands and once again, Tommy couldn't be quicker to obey his Dom.  
　  
"Undo my pants, get my dick out." Adam says, voice soft but firm at the same time, commanding.  
　  
Tommy does as he's told, he wants to make Adam feel like he does, feel the pleasure, give Adam what he was given and not just because Adam is his Dom, but because he loves seeing Adam lose it, falling apart because of Tommy. He likes being able to give to Adam, instead of just taking. They’re sub and Dom, but they are equals. Tommy knows some people would see the collar on his neck, see his obedience, see him follow Adam's commands and think of him as Adam slave, think it was so degrading, but it's not like that all. He has never felt more treasured than he has now that he is with Adam.  
　  
"Suck me." Adam orders and Tommy does, opening his mouth to take in as much of Adam's length as he can. He sucks hard, moves his tongue in ways he knows Adam will love. Every moan and gasp he pulls from Adam is like music to his ears. He hadn't done this before Adam, wasn't sure if he'd like it, but he does, he loves his mouth full of Adam's cock, his lips stretched.   
　  
Adam strokes his hair as Tommy bobs his head, setting a rhythm, taking Adam as deep as he can. Adam doesn't pull on his hair, doesn't try and direct him, he just runs his fingers through Tommy's hair. It feels good, makes him want to purr like he really is the pretty kitty Adam says he is. When one of Adam's hands slips down to his throat, Tommy doesn't get it for a second, until he realizes Adam is pressing his hand to Tommy's throat, his skin and the collar, like he's getting off on knowing it's there and it makes Tommy moan.  
　  
"I'm close, I want you to swallow." Adam warns and Tommy moves back a little, just sucking on the head of Adam's dick while his hand takes over on the shaft, jerking Adam off with his spit as lube and the added slick helps his hand slide over Adam's length. Adam's hand tightens briefly in Tommy's hair and against the collar as he comes. Tommy swallows just like Adam commanded, sucking hard, trying not to miss a drop, keeping his hand moving all the time. He keeps going till Adam steps back, pulling his cock from Tommy's mouth. Adam pets Tommy's hair with one hand, his other putting his dick away. He stops petting Tommy once he finishes getting redressed.   
　  
"Stand up." Adam orders and Tommy does, melting against Adam when he's pulled in for a kiss.  
　  
"Get dressed." Adam says as he breaks the kiss. "Then we’ll go upstairs and have dinner, okay? You must be hungry by now, it's getting late." Adam says softly, kissing the tip of Tommy's nose, sweet, like he hadn't just licked his own taste from Tommy's mouth.   
　  
All Tommy can do is hum a noise he hopes sounds like agreement. Adam stays with him while he gets dressed, watching him carefully; he's always so careful with Tommy. The collar sits above the neckline of his T-shirt and Tommy can't hold back the pleased smile. Adam put a collar on him, Adam wants to keep him. Once he's dressed again, Adam kisses him, soft and slow and so good that Tommy feels like he's in a daze as Adam leads him up the stairs. He loves playing in the dungeon, loves everything else about the life he's living with Adam and he thinks maybe that's because he loves Adam, he just hasn't said the words yet.  
　  
The End.


End file.
